Alguien aya arriba debe de odiarme ¿o no?
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: este fic se me ocurrio desde mayo, lo he subido porque nadie sube mas fics horoxlen este va de la vida de len es un povs len contiene romance, humor y drama espero que les guste y manden reviews onegai n.n


Eli: hola n.n he vuelto

Len: ahora que se le habrá ocurrido ¬¬

Horo: espero que sea divertido nOn

Eli: no te creas esta vez quise hacer un poquito de drama

Horo: ¿drama? Si a ti no se te da eso xD

Eli: malo ya lo veras lo haré lo mejor posible ò.ó

Len: ay madre ya empezamos ù.ú

Eli: no te enojes len-chan si tu eres el prota es un povs tuyo n.n

Len: a mi no me metas en tus cosas ò.ó

Eli: te aguantas ò.ó empezamos con el fic n.n

**_Alguien aya arriba debe odiarme… ¿o no?_**

Maldita sea otra vez me he despertado, ya no se cuantas veces le he pedido a kami-sama que me mate, si, aunque parezca desesperado lo hago, todas las noches rezo lo mismo, que mi familia y amigos estén bien y que amanezca al día siguiente muerto pero el me ignora por completo ¬¬, maldito, aunque no lo parezca yo el gran len tao el asesino adolescente el mas temido y respetado no puedo acabar con mi propia vida, ja quien lo hubiera dicho.

Ey len ¿estas despierto? Anna dice que bajes a desayunar- me dice yoh desde la puerta sin entrar claro no le permito a nadie que entre

Ahora voy- digo con pesadez en la voz me visto como siempre y bajo a desayunar

Entro al comedor y me siento donde siempre al lado del entupido de ryu y enfrente de horo y tamao, que asco me dan por kami-sama, desde hace unos meses que están de novios y no paran con el pasteleo ¬¬ y con tan solo ver como esa maldita tamao le da de comer haciéndole el "avioncito" con los palillos me dan ganas de aventarla por ahí, porque si, lo admito, yo el gran len tao descendiente de la gran dinastía tao me enamore de un chico ¬¬, y no de uno cualquiera sino de horokeu usui mi adversario desde que le conocí ¬¬ maldita sea, de seguro que alguien aya arriba debe odiarme o si no ¿Por qué hizo que me enamore de ese entupido? Bueno como siempre me voy a mi cuarto sin meterme con ese par de tortolos, desde que empezaron a salir he estado más distante de lo normal y los demás lo notaron no son tontos, y como siempre me voy sin apenas haber tocado mi comida.

Oye len ¿no vas a comer? ¿Acaso no te gusta la comida?- me pregunta ryu preocupado captando la atención de los demás mientras yo estaba volteado frente a la puerta y le mire por encima de mi hombro para contestarle

No tengo hambre eso es todo- digo y con una mirada fría finalizo la conversación y salgo del comedor me dirijo a mi habitación para recoger mi lanza y me voy al jardín trasero de la pensión para entrenar

Ya llevo media hora entrenando, es mi único método de desquitarme hasta que llega anna he notado su presencia pero no quiero voltear a verla, sin embargo ella se sienta en la entrada al jardín.

Estas raro len ¿ocurre algo?- me pregunta sin rodeos vaya si que es directa

Nada solo he estado pensando sobre mi vida- le digo sin voltear y sigo con mi entrenamiento

Claro y por eso dejaste de comer desde hace meses ¿no es así?- dice dando en el clavo, decidí que, si kami-sama no me quería matar lo haría yo por inanición pero sigo con mi mismo peso no he adelgazado y sigo igual de fuerte, de seguro alguien aya arriba me odia y quiere que sufra mas aquí, en el mundo terrenal ¬¬

Ese no es asunto tuyo anna- le digo cortante y yendo hacia donde ella estaba para coger una pequeña toalla y con ella me seco el sudor

Lo se pero si es el de los demás ¿acaso quieres que te tengamos lastima?- me dice cortante y con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se levanta

Eso nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza, que conste que tengo el mismo o incluso más orgullo que tu ¬¬ - le digo y me voy a mi habitación con mi lanza en la mano

Una vez que entro me siento frente a la ventana y admiro el cielo despejado hoy no pienso comer y me quedo ahí con la lanza en mi mano durante 2 horas, y solo me dedico a pensar, pienso que ya nadie me necesita, yoh tiene ya su vida casi hecha solo le falta casarse con anna, horo no me necesitara tiene a tamao así que para que, a mi familia nunca le interesado solo a jun y ella se va a casar muy pronto con su amado zombi lee pai long, así que para que existo si solo consigo sufrir, sigo pensando en lo mismo hasta que siento que tocan la puerta.

Len pasa algo te has comportado muy raro- me dice horo mientras se acerca por detrás irrumpiendo en mi habitación

Largo- le digo seco cortante y hasta si puede decirse hiriente, claro siempre y cuando la persona que me haya escuchado se preocupe por mi y dudo que esa persona exista

Pero len yo…- dice pero le corto gritándole un simple he dicho que te largues mientras le amenazo con mi lanza sin voltearme- esta bien si quieres hablar de algo estaré abajo- me dice y se va dejándome solo en la habitación.

En eso miro mi lanza en mi mano derecha y se me ocurre algo bien kami-sama si tu no me matas lo haré yo mismo, empuño mi lanza y me la clavo directamente en mi corazón atravesándome el pecho y la espalda y caigo con una sonrisa en los labios

Horo sale de la habitación y se va hacia las escaleras baja un escalón y oye un golpe estridente de algo pesado cayendo abruptamente al suelo haciendo que se tema lo peor- ¡len!- grita horo temiéndose que len se haya desmayado o algo por el estilo y se dirige hacia la habitación de este

Como alguien suba arriba hará el quíntuple de entrenamiento de yoh- dice anna desde el comedor mientras ve la televisión

(Mientras tanto)

Je ahora si que esta claro que alguien aya arriba me odia mi cuerpo esta muerto, vale, pero mi alma sigue en este maldito mundo, no me quieren abrir las puertas del paraíso ahora mismo estoy en un rincón oscuro de mi habitación oigo pasos, alguien se dirige a mi habitación ja que sorpresa se van a llevar

¡Len!- grito horo, espera un momento no se suponía que estaba abajo, veo como se dirige hacia mí ahora cuerpo inerte y le oigo susurrar una serie de porqués se arrodilla hacia mi cuerpo coge mi cuerpo y se aferra a el acaso es un sueño esto que estoy viendo intento pellizcarme pero veo que me traspaso, no, no es un sueño

Len porque lo hiciste no ves que harás que nos sintamos mal- dice con los ojos llorosos, espera ¿llorosos, ¿horo llorando, ahora si que estoy mal

Horo- le digo para que se calme desde mi sitio sin moverme con seriedad en la voz

Je todavía puedo oír tu voz llamándome- dice a mi antiguo cuerpo mientras se aferra mas a el y sonríe mientras llora vale ahora me estoy confundiendo mas que dinio por la noche- por que lo hiciste si yo te quería tanto- dice con voz lastimosa vale ahora si que estoy mas confundido que nadie

Eso es porque te estoy llamando inútil- le digo saliendo de mi "escondite"

Len- dice mi nombre atónito dejando mi cuerpo en el suelo levantándose y dirigiéndose a mí

Je por lo que se ve no me quieren en el paraíso se ve que alguien aya arriba debe de odiarme- le digo con sarcasmo mientras me siento en el aire, flotando

¿Len porque lo hiciste? Por que acabaste con tu vida- me pregunta aun con lágrimas en los ojos me incorporo y me voy hacia la ventana

Porque no le hago falta a nadie y no le encuentro sentido a mi existencia solo he sufrido hasta ahora así que para que vivir-digo como si nada mientras observo el cielo

Eso no es cierto- me grita haciendo que me confunda y me voltee a verle- a mi si me haces falta len yo te amo- me dijo mientras miraba a un punto inexistente en el suelo, sus palabras me han dejado atónito

¿Y tamao?-pregunto mientras le miro fijamente con la duda notándose en mi voz

A ella solo la utilice para darte celos-dice mientras mas lagrimas ruedan por sus ojos y sigue sin mirarme

Tonto ahora por no haber sido valiente no podremos hacer nada- digo mientras que miro al cielo de nuevo

Se que fui un cobarde pero- no le dejo terminar, no permito que hable así de si mismo

No solo tú, yo también lo fui por no haber sido sincero desde un principio, ahora ya no hay vuelta de hoja- le digo y pienso con melancolía todo el tiempo que he pasado junto a mis amigos y recuerdo a mi hermana jun, ¡espera un momento eso es!- horo déjate de preocupaciones tengo una idea- le digo mientras me mira confundido- hay una forma con la que puedo volver a la "vida"

¿Cómo?- me pregunta dudoso pero a la vez con un aire ilusionado

Llama a mi hermana- le dije- ella con mi cuerpo me puede convertir en un zombi así que estaré muerto pero también vivo, ve a llamarla rápido- termine de hablar y horo se seco las lagrimas y bajó a llamar a mi querida hermana, le contó que yo había muerto porque tiraron una daga hacia mi ventana a la cual yo estaba asomado y le di gracias por contar tal mentira, antes de que llegase mi hermana horo retiro mi lanza de mi cuerpo ensangrentado, la limpio y la guardo en un cajón que yo le dije.

Pasó una hora y mi hermana no llegaba, debe ser por el tráfico, hablamos de todo y por si no había quedado en claro yo me confesé dios era más difícil que admitirlo, por fin llego jun ella al ver mi cuerpo inerte pero con una sonrisa en mi antiguo cuerpo y después al verme a mi estallo a llorar me acerque a ella y la consolé le dije el porque de la llamada y me ayudo tenia que posesionar mi propio cuerpo menos mal que horo me ayudo con la posesión de objetos, mi hermana se alegro por haber conseguido su propósito con sus pergaminos pero estaba muy afectada así que decidió irse al hotel de mi familia, desde entonces empecé a hablar con horo, aunque el se aferro a mi cuerpo creo que estaba afectado por todo, pero hay algo que me inquieta.

Len no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor- me dijo llorando por verme en mi cuerpo mientras me abrazaba y yo le devolvía el abrazo- que no ves que me preocupo- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar mi anterior situación

No lo haré ya no tengo motivo para volver a hacerlo- le dije mientras reviraba mi cara y notaba un sonrojo en ella…. ¡Espera un momento! ¡Un sonrojo es imposible que me aparezca uno! Si estoy muerto eso quiere decir que no tengo sangre en mi cuerpo y si no hay sangre no puede subir a mi cabeza para formar un sonrojo, es imposible, o puede que este vivo, quiero ver si mi corazón late así que retiro uno de mis brazos del cuerpo de horo y lo coloco en mi pecho, ¡esta latiendo! Pero… un momento ¿y la herida, donde esta? no la encuentro… eso quiere decir que estoy vivo entonces el pergamino no me hace falta voy a quitarlo.

Len porque te quitaste el pergamino- me pregunta dudoso yo me separo de el y voy hacia donde esta el cajón que guarda mi lanza, la cojo y la pliego.

Por esto- me hago un pequeño y no profundo corte en mi brazo consiguiendo que salga un hilo de sangre muy corto

Eso es sangre, eso quiere decir que… - me dijo atónito horo pero yo complete su oración

Estoy vivo- le dije mientras limpiaba ese pequeño hilo de sangre que resbalaba por mi brazo y no se como acabe dándole un beso a horo, de seguro que fue el quien tomo la iniciativa ja quien lo diría, termine el beso pero empezó un abrazo de oso por parte del usui demasiado fuerte para mi gusto- al final al fin y al cabo aya arriba no me odian ¿no crees?

El resto del día pasó muy rápido pero un poco confuso al final nos enteramos de que tamao andaba con pilika desde hacia un mes y ellas se enteraron de lo de horo y mío, si ya somos una pareja oficialmente quien lo diría, los otros nos preguntaron que había pasado por la mañana pero preferimos guardarnos ese suceso como un secreto. Ahora creo que mi vida mejorara radicalmente, al fin y al cabo aya arriba no me odian

(En otra parte)

Amo ¿está bien? – pregunta un ser pequeño con un aire angelical con temor a un hombre gigante sentado en un trono

Maldito niño entupido como siga diciendo que le odio voy a cumplir su deseo de morir- dice enfadado kami-sama

_**Fin**_

Eli: aprovechando que aquellos dos se fueron a comer díganme les gusto no les gusto… mándenme un review bueno eso es todo hice este fic porque me he dado cuenta de que ahora nadie esta haciéndolos por fa actualicen los fics TTOTT bueno eso es todo chao


End file.
